


What a Nightmare

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, KiyoHyuu, M/M, Romance, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga has a bad dream of Kiyoshi’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have not like written anything since 2012 and yeah, it’s almost 2014 so I’m sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors or errors idk… I’m sorry if this is also OOC, since this is also a first on writing this pair.

An alarm rips Hyuuga from his sleep, beeping loudly next to his ear on the dresser. He groggily slams his hand on the alarm, searching for the button to turn it off. His fingers hit every button until the repetitive noise stops. He squints at the red blurs on his alarm trying to make out the numbers on the clock. He lets out a low groan, still unable to read the time. Hyuuga slides his hand on the dresser, in search for his glasses, and accidently knocks them to the floor.

“Dammit,” Hyuuga mumbles as he drags himself out of bed. He reaches for his glasses and puts them on with ease. He let out a yawn, tears forming on the edges of his eyes. He glances at the clock, now able to read the numbers, 7:50 AM. “School starts at eight… I’m… really late.”

His phone lights up on the dresser with ‘2 new messages’ flashing on the screen. He quickly swipes his phone up into his hand and flips it open, clicking the message.

‘Kiyoshi Teppei: ahh are we still walking to school together?’ he reads the first message, and opens the second one. ‘Kiyoshi Teppei: are you awake?’

He sighs loudly and closes his phone. He sits his phone back down and hurries to get ready, already aware that he will be late to school. He runs out the house, and jogs down the sidewalk. Hyuuga tries to pull his scarf above his nose as he runs across the street, the cold winter air already freezing his fingertips. Shoes dig into the snow that lied on the ground, slowing him down from his usual running speed. He crosses another street, sliding on the ice with every other step. Hyuuga loses his balance and falls forward onto the sidewalk as a truck flies past him, sliding across the icy street.

“The streets aren’t even safe in this weather.” he mumbles under his breath as he pushed himself up off the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyuuga grasps onto the handle of the door as the bell tolls to start the beginning of class. He swiftly slides the door open, and shuts it, making his way to his seat by the window in the back of the classroom. He slips into his seat, and glances back expecting a ‘Good Morning’ from the brunette who sat behind him. Kiyoshi’s seat is empty, which leaves Hyuuga slightly confused. The boy texted him not too long ago this morning, but didn’t even show up to school.

“Izuki… Izuki…” Hyuuga whispers to the raven haired boy who sits quietly in front of him. “Have you seen Kiyoshi?” Izuki does not turn back, only answering with the shake of the head.

“Oh, that’s awful. Did he really get hit by a truck?” The teacher is speaking with another teacher that had must have walked in while he wasn’t paying attention, Hyuuga only assumes. “Is Kiyoshi-san going to be okay?” Hyuuga’s eyes snap up at the name.

“Yeah, he did and I’m not sure if he will be alright. I heard he was taken to Sasaki General Hospital.” Hyuuga hears the words escape the other teacher’s lips, and in seconds, he’s running out the door. He school shoes crunches into the snow with every step, and the cold air hit against his face with much more force than earlier that morning. He did not bother to grab his bag, change his shoes, or pull on his winter coat, leaving everything behind him. He stumbles forward a few times, but continues to run.

Within minutes, he is dragging himself through the icy parking lot of the hospital, slipping right when he meets the door. The double doors slide open automatically as he jogs inside and all the way up to the front desk, completely ignoring the line.

“Where… is Kiyoshi Teppei?” he shouts in between his desperate attempts of catching his breath.

“Young man, you’re going to have to wait in line if you do not have an appointment.” The woman speaks coldly without glancing at him.

“What?”

“The line starts o-”

“I don’t care where the line starts! Tell me where Kiyoshi Teppei is!” He raises his voice, echoing it across the lobby of the hospital. The voices that were once chattering have come to a halt, causing the silence in the room to thicken. “Please, tell me.” Her eyes meet his for a moment, but quickly avert back down at a computer monitor.

“Kiyoshi Teppei… is on the second floor… he does not have a room of his own yet, so I don’t know his exact whereabouts.”

“Thank you,” he mutters as he shoves himself away from the desk and runs towards the elevator. He runs into an elevator already opened that contained two other people standing off to the left side of the confined space. “Second floor, please.” He speaks hoarsely, still panting from the run to the hospital. One of the people presses the button with the number two on it, and glances up at him quizzically. The doors shut slowly, too slowly for Hyuuga’s comfort.

His thoughts already ran wild since he heard Kiyoshi was in the hospital  _again_. His worst fear somehow becoming a reality right before his very eyes is already causing him to lose grip on reality. He did not want to lose that stupid brunette who bothered him every morning, always greeting him the second he stepped into class. He did not want to lose the center for their team. He did not want to lose, as much as he hated to admit, his best friend.

The ding indicating that the elevator had made it to the second floor rips him away from his thoughts long enough for him to run out and try to find the front desk to this floor. He slams his hand on the desk and chokes out once again but with more force, “Where is Kiyoshi Teppei?” This time a young man sat at the desk, glances up at him somewhat startled.

“Kiyoshi Teppei? Let me check. One moment, please.”

“Hurry,” he said through grit teeth. Part of him, through all the urgency he feels, knows that he should calm down. He does not even know what actually happened to Kiyoshi, for all he knew; the boy could be perfectly fine. Even though, he would be angry for running down here, he hopes that everything is alright.

“Kiyoshi Teppei is in the spare room until we can find him a room.  The room is down the hall to my right, all the way to the back. There will be a little sign next to the door that says ‘Spare Room’. Hyuuga spins around abruptly, not skipping a beat, and runs down the hall. His shoes loses grip of the ground, and he slams his right shoulder into the wall, but continues running. He slides to a stop in front of the room that was labeled ‘Spare Room’, and looks inside to see four beds. Two neatly made beds to the right and two to the left, but only one was made while the other contained a person Hyuuga could not recognize.

“Kiyoshi?” he whispers in hopes of a response as he steps closer to the person. His eyes focus on the person’s face that had a bandage placed upon their cheek and a bandage wrapped around their forehead.  Their hair was a brown matted mess that stuck every which way. Their eyes were closed, but not clenched tightly. Hyuuga finally glances at the thick brown eyebrows that he recognized right away. This person is in fact Kiyoshi Teppei.

He brings his hand to his mouth in shock as his heart plummets to his feet. He looks over at the green line on the heart monitor that rises up and down in a steady motion, accompanied by a repetitive beeping. He then glances at the IV bags attached to tubes that went to who knows where on Kiyoshi’s body. He notices the bandages that cover the brunette’s body, and finally realizes how bad of a condition his friend is in.

“Kiyoshi… how did this happen…?” Hyuuga drags himself toward his friend, and grips onto the rail of the bed, feeling dizzy from just looking at him. His eyes scan Kiyoshi once more, letting the image sink in for a moment longer. “Why did this happen?” he chokes out, feeling a knot in his throat begin to form. Hyuuga clenches his jaw shut, refusing to let himself break over this.  _Not now, not yet._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  

Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed, but Hyuuga continues to sit in the chair at Kiyoshi’s bed side, staring blankly at him. He sometimes would switch his gaze to the heart monitor, but would quickly adjust his vision towards his broken friend. The nurses would come by to check on them both, but neither gives a response. Hyuuga shut out everything, the only thing he could hear now is the beeping of the monitor and Kiyoshi’s quiet breaths as his chest rises and falls.

He finally rips his eyes away from Kiyoshi and glances down at his hand that had balled themselves into tightly clenched fists. He does not recall when he had done this, but he slowly opens his hand, noticing his finger nails had dug into the palm of his hand. He lets out a sigh, trying to relax himself, but knows it will not help at all.

The repetitive beeping from the heart monitor comes to a halt and replaces with an endless beep and Hyuuga freezes. He tries to glance up, but his head feels heavy, his whole body feels heavy. He blinks at the flat green line, and looks over at Kiyoshi’s lifeless body. Something clenches at his heart, he is not sure if it is his hand or the emotional state he is in. Everything began to blur around him, and people stand around Kiyoshi now. Hyuuga feels his mouth moving, but he cannot hear anything, only the beep that signaled Kiyoshi’s non beating heart. Someone had their arms wrapped around his waist. Hyuuga had no idea who, but continues to scream.

“Clear!” the screams of one of the people near Kiyoshi penetrate his hearing as the resuscitation machine starts up again. Hyuuga watches as Kiyoshi’s body rises off the bed each time. His vision blurs, and for a moment he thought his glasses have been knocked off, but he is able to narrow his gaze at Kiyoshi’s face clearly.

“Time of death: 11:56 AM, December 13th, 2013.”

Hyuuga falls to his knees and everything around him goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyuuga looks down at the headstone that protruded from the ground that aligns with the many other headstones. Flowers decorate the floor of the grave, and two picture frames sit in the middle. One picture is of him, shoulder up, and the other of the Seirin High School Basketball Club. The picture of the team was from their first year before the first years had joined their team. He looks up to read the headstone now.

“In Loving Memory of Kiyoshi Teppei, June 10th, 1996 to December 13th, 2013.”

His knees collide with the ground unexpectedly, and he feels that same clench at his heart that he had  _that_ day. Hyuuga’s hands smack onto the snowy ground as he feels all the weight of reality fall onto him.

“Idiot,” he chokes out, still not daring to let a tear fall, “why did you have to go and die!?” His voice raises and he tries to push himself off the ground, but stumbles back into the snow.

“What about our promise? What about being number one!? We were going to be number one this year!? This was your last chance, Kiyoshi!” he screams angrily at the headstone. He brings his hands to his eyes, and rubs them roughly, denying any form of crying. “What good is being number one when you’re not there with us?”

Hyuuga sits up and faces the grave, removing his hands from his eyes. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks, and drip off his chin. His hands fall to his sides, completely giving up. “Why would you leave us…? Why would you leave me? Kiyoshi, you idiot! You… you were my best friend. I… loved you… I still do… now it’s too late. If I could I’d… I would take back everything I have said… I would trade places with you in a heartbeat… I just wish this is just… some nightmare.” Hyuuga coughs through his sobs as the tears blur his vision, causing him to no longer make out the words carved into the stone.

Someone places a hand onto Hyuuga’s shoulder, and he jerks back quickly. He narrows his gaze at a woman who he did not know.

“Hyuuga, wake up.” She speaks in a hushed calming tone, but Hyuuga just stumbles backward as he tries to shove himself off the ground. “Please, wake up.” Her voice deepens slightly, and he, for a moment, swore it was Kiyoshi’s voice.

“W-What?” he spits out, lying on his back in the snow.

“Wake up, Hyuuga.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyuuga’s eyes snap open to see a blurred white ceiling. He squints to focus his vision, but can barely make out the tiles. He tries to move, but his whole body feels too heavy to even try. The repetitive beeping draws his attention to his right, and he can see a heart monitor near his bed. Slowly, he moves his head to the left and sees someone with their head rested on the bed near his left forearm.

“Where… am I?” escapes his lips, and the person snaps up.  Hyuuga’s eyebrows knit together as their face clears when they move closer to him.

“Hyuuga, thank goodness, you’re awake.” A smile forms slowly on their face as they stare back at him. He tries to lift his arm but they quickly stop them. “No, don’t try to move.” He feels them wrap their hand around his, and a tear slid down his cheek.

“Kiyoshi, you’re…” he stops for a moment, completely in shock.

“I’m right here, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi reaches up slowly and brushes away Hyuuga’s tear with his thumb.

“You… you look like shit.” His lips form into a crooked smile as he began to scan his friend up and down. Dark circles have begun to form underneath his eyes, and stubble from not shaving decorated his chin and jawline.

“You’re one to talk.” Kiyoshi smiles back. “I don’t look that bad, do I? I haven’t shaved in… maybe three days, or slept either now that I think about it.”

“You look pretty bad to me.”

“Hyuuga, if you could see yourself… we would probably both agree on who looks worse.”

“Where am I?” Hyuuga asks again, now more alert than before.

“The hospital… you were hit by a truck.” Kiyoshi swallows hard before continuing to speak. “You have been out for three days. I almost lost you yesterday though, thank goodness that resuscitation machines exist.” Hyuuga feels Kiyoshi’s grip on his hand tighten slightly, but does not look away from his face.

“Did my heart stop?”

“Yeah, it was… terrifying. Who knew a truck could cause so much damage?” Kiyoshi smiles, but Hyuuga can tell it is forced.

“What damage?”

“Well, your right shoulder was dislocated… it’s fixed now though. You broke your leg and a few ribs, but there was no brain damage. The nurses were worried that there was since you weren’t waking up, but the doctor said that the morphine was keeping you under longer… Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No, but I will probably feel it eventually.”

“Hyuuga, please,” tears began to stream down Kiyoshi’s face, “don’t ever scare me like this again. I… I’m sorry that I’m crying. I know you hate it when I… but… I was so worried. I’d give… anything to trade places… with you.”

“Idiot,” Hyuuga says angrily, catching Kiyoshi off guard, “I would never let you trade places with me. I don’t want… to imagine life without you. I had a terrible dream, and I don’t want to ever relive that nightmare.”

“Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi opens his mouth to speak but stops and quickly brings his arm up to his face to dry his tears.

“I’d rather die instead of lose you… I… love you, Idiot.” Hyuuga moves his head slowly and faces the heart monitor now. Everything was still blurry, and he finally wonders where his glasses are but does not say anything. A minute passes by, but neither of them spoke. The silence seemed to thicken as the time continues to pass by. Kiyoshi finally cuts the silence and speaks.

“I’d rather die instead of lose you too, Hyuuga.” Hyuuga moves his head back to face the brunette. “I love you too, so don’t you go and die on me now.” A smile forms onto his drained face as he stares at Hyuuga.

“I won’t die if you don’t.” Hyuuga smirks up at him.

“And I won’t die if you don’t.” Kiyoshi leans down slowly and places a kiss onto Hyuuga’s lips softly. 

 


End file.
